


Kim Mingyu: a lovesick fool

by seoktothegyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, cameo of soonwoo, mention of jeongcheol, seokgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: Seokmin moves across the hall from Mingyu.





	Kim Mingyu: a lovesick fool

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! I'm back with another seokgyu fic. I actually had this for weeks now, I just didn't know when to put it up as I was in the middle of still finishing another one (I feel like that's the longest fic I've written yet?) but I figured since I've seen in the comments and some @'s at my twt that my other fic made a few readers cry, I wanted to make it up to them with this fic. Anyways, enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this; your feedback keeps me going :))) ily, carats!

            It was a sunny Sunday morning; Mingyu’s favorite kind. The sunlight peers through the curtains in his apartment. Everyone and everything seem to be calm, relaxed and resting before entering into the start of another busy week. Taking his sweet time trying not to wake up and get up from the bed on a weekend as per usual, Mingyu pulled the covers up his bare chest a little higher to gather comfort and attempt at reclaiming his much-deserved sleep. But apparently, something — or rather, some loud bang from the outside — kept preventing him to do so.

 

            With an annoyed sigh, he took a peek at the digital clock on his nightstand; it’s only 8 o’clock, two hours early from his usual waking time on a weekend. Groaning, he again tried to pull the duvet higher up to his head to cover his ears and attempt to block out the noise. To his pleasure, the noise actually stopped — or his thick duvet was just really helpful. Either way, he was not complaining. And just when he thought he could actually get back to sleep, something falls to the floor and came after a shattering sound of glass. Surprised and suddenly alert, he sat up.

 

            Outside, he could hear a guy’s voice cursing in frustration, “Damn it!” (Or at least trying to curse but does not actually sound offensive coming from such a sweet, soft voice like his, Mingyu thinks.)

 

            Heaving another sigh, a defeated one this time, he got up from his oh-so comfortable bed and opted to offer his help to the guy who kept waking him outside the door.

 

            He opened his door to find a dark brown-haired guy, about his age, on running clothes, crouched down on a pile of shattered glass (from the looks of it, it was once a flower vase) a couple of feet away from him. It appears the guy did not notice him standing, or rather leaning, on the side of the door because he is too busy trying to pick up the broken pieces and put them in a plastic garbage bag while trying to avoid getting hurt at the same time.

 

            Mingyu cleared his throat. “Need any help?” His sudden offer took the guy by surprise but thankfully, he did not get himself cut by it. Internally, Mingyu rolled his eyes at himself out of regret from his stupid act. How ironic would it be if he was the reason the guy got hurt, whom he was trying to help avoid getting cut in the first place?

 

            The guy looked at him, wearing an expression partly taken by surprise and partly uncomfortable. But Mingyu can’t help sharing the surprise either, if only a little. He is sure he’s never seen him in this apartment building before. It’s not a very big building for it having reconstructed only about 5 years ago, and Mingyu having lived here longer than most tenants (he has moved in here since the start of his freshman year in college), he’s practically friends with almost all of them. Not to sound creepy but he is familiar with the names of some of the tenants’ relatives and significant others (one of the perks of staying long enough in the mail room and the laundry area, you get to chat with your neighbors) and all of the male tenants (excluding Mingyu) are in very committed relationships for most of them are married and have children now. Well, except for Yoon Jeonghan who lives two floors up; his “night partner” Choi Seungcheol often stumble upon different floors while on his way down to the exit.

 

            Mingyu saw the guy look at him from head to toe, that slight uncomfortable look still in place. _He probably thinks I’m a creepy weirdo for scaring him like that,_ he thinks.

 

            “Are you going back to Jeonghan-hyung’s?” He asks him, breaking the silence.

 

            To this, the guy only looked confused. “Who?” He asked back.

 

            Confused as well, Mingyu shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

            In front of him, the guy fidgeted; the slight mess on the floor currently forgotten. He cleared his throat, “Did I, um, wake you up?”

 

            Mingyu thought to reply a joke saying how much the guy kept him up quite so early but thought against it and said instead, “What makes you think that I just woke up?”

 

            With a quirked eyebrow, the guy looked pointedly down to Mingyu’s figure again. Following his gaze, Mingyu blushed crimson. He’s only in his boxers! His morning situation down _there_ is still bulging out; but fortunately, only just a little. He _prayed_  the guy did not notice; but seeing the amused glint on the guy’s eyes after seeing Mingyu look down to his boxers, it appears that he did notice.

 

            Mingyu stuttered his apology, making the guy chuckle before shrugging it off. To make sure that he still has his voice, he cleared his throat. “Anyway, do you need help with that?” He repeated as an attempt to change the subject.

 

            The guy was quick to shake his head in response and was about to speak up when Mingyu beat him to it, crouching down and grabbing the garbage bag from the guy’s grasp and picking up the final few pieces himself. Once he’s done, the guy held his hand out for the garbage bag but Mingyu assured him that he will take care of it. After the guy thanked him, Mingyu could not help but ask the one thing that’s been on his mind. “What are you doing here?”

 

            He realized it came off a little rude, so he tried again. “I mean, do you live here? Or do you know someone who does? It’s just that I’ve never seen you here before.”

 

            With a smile, the guy told him that he in fact lives here. When Mingyu asked where exactly “here” is, the guy pointed at the room across the hallway that has been unoccupied for a few months now, according to Mingyu’s knowledge. “That is my new apartment. And apparently, you’re my new neighbor! Hello, neighbor. Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand for him to shake; which he did. _Huh, he has a pretty bright smile_ , Mingyu surprised himself by thinking that. And he’s also surprised at how thrilled he is to find out how close he actually lives.

 

            “My name is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you too, new neighbor.” Mingyu told him.

 

            “I’m Lee Seokmin, as short as that.”

 

            “You need help moving things around?” He heard himself continue. With a shake of his head, Seokmin informed him that since it was his first time moving so far away from his parents’ house, he wanted to do all the things needed to be done on “moving day” all by himself. Mingyu, understanding, still told him that he’s always free to ask whenever Seokmin needs help with anything. After nodding his reply and showing his appreciation by flashing Mingyu a thousand-watt smile, catching Mingyu again by surprise, Seokmin told him that he needed to go get a shower before going back to arranging his new apartment.

 

            A little disappointed (but trying to hide it), Mingyu told him that he is really looking forward to having him as his new neighbor. Seokmin replied the exact same thing. But before Mingyu leaves, “By the way, do you mind if I actually invite you into my apartment later? I don’t want to come off as too forward but… I’m still choosing the right wallpaper because I can’t decide so I really need an outsider’s opinion. If that’s okay with you?”

 

            On the inside, Mingyu imagined himself doing cartwheels but on the outside, he just shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Seokmin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, you’re a life saver.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Later that night after Mingyu came over to help Seokmin pick a wallpaper (they decided between a color scheme of pastel and greyscale: they chose the latter because it would look good with Seokmin’s furniture which mostly have accents of yellow), he was so distracted the whole day that he forgot to pick up his fresh clothes from the laundry area. He was too lazy to go downstairs and pick them up but then he would not have anything to wear for work tomorrow. Grumbling under his breath and shutting the television down, he went out the door. He can hear a popular song, _Smile Flower_ to be exact, being played somewhere and he found himself mouthing the lyrics along with it. After he locked the door and turned around, he saw that Seokmin’s door was left ajar. He came closer to close it but what he saw stopped him on his tracks: Seokmin was doing a mini concert and the music was coming from his apartment. He was dancing like no one else was watching (well, technically for Seokmin, he thought there really wasn’t). There’s some major head-banging although it was not in tune with the genre of the song, it appeared Seokmin does not care. Mingyu had to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh and thankfully, the music is a little turned up so it drowned everything else out. After a couple of minutes of watching in fascination this wonderful man that he just met and apparently will now be seeing much of for the foreseeable future, he quietly closed the door. And he walked downstairs with a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

            Mingyu and Seokmin have been getting closer these past few weeks. Seokmin — a fresh-grad like him — actually got a job on a company that is just across the street from the music studio Mingyu is working for so they would usually drive each other to work alternately, get lunch together, go home, or take a stroll. Mingyu offered to give him a tour around the streets until he feels sure he would not get lost on his own back then but until now, even when Seokmin has the street names memorized, their routine stuck and it only seemed right for the two of them to continue it — platonically.

 

            Mingyu is happy with their friendship, but it’s just that he wants more. Although he has not been dropping hints for Seokmin to pick up, he is still hoping for them to happen. He thinks he has all the time he needs because they just live across the hall from each other.

 

            But on one drunken night after seeing Seokmin talking to a colleague who is obviously flirting with him, he heard Wonwoo’s the name of the guy, Mingyu asked his own colleagues to go out for a night at the bar. He realized he is just stalling about asking Seokmin out and is, therefore, being a coward. On a whim, plus the alcohol slightly affecting his thinking, he took a sunflower from a vase on a ledge above his flat screen TV ( _Thank God for moms who clean their son’s apartment room every first Friday of the month!_ Mingyu thought to himself while sending a silent praise to his mom), ripped a memo and got himself a pen.

 

            “ _Your smile is so bright you’re giving the sun a run for its money._ ” He wrote.

 

            Once outside, he saw that there was no more light peering under Seokmin’s door, indicating that he may be in bed already. Gathering the courage he would not have on an average day ( _Thank you, alcohol!_ ), he slid the note under the door and placed the flower on top of the doormat.

 

 

 

            This time, it was a knock on the door that woke him up. Though the knocks were actually quite soft, he still painfully felt them pounding on his head — hangover. Getting up to get the door, he opened them to find Seokmin, smirking at him. At first, he was confused to find him standing at his door holding what looks like a yellow flower when the events from last night flooded into his mind, and looking at the smirk on Seokmin’s face, he could not help but think: _he knows they’re from me._ He was about to open his mouth to talk and try to explain when Seokmin beat him to it. “So, you really do sleep in your boxers, huh? This is the second time I’ve seen you in the morning like this now.”

 

            Realizing that Seokmin does not know it was from him after all ( _how could he know when he was asleep when I put it there_ , Mingyu reasons), he forced out a laugh. “They are comfortable to sleep in. But hey, do you need anything?”

 

            As if being reminded, Seokmin’s eyes sparked again. “Actually, I need to ask you a question.”

 

            “Shoot.”

 

            “Have you seen anything or anyone outside my door last night? It’s just, you were out pretty late so I thought you might have seen something.” He told him.

 

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t.” He replied to Seokmin. “Why? Is something wrong? Did someone steal something?”

 

            Seokmin smiled a brilliant smile before saying, “No, no! I just wanted to thank them actually.” He showed Mingyu the flower and the note. “I really love flowers and small gestures. It’s the sweetest thing ever.”

 

            Keeping all of his expressions in check, Mingyu said, “Well then, I hope he actually has the guts and grows a pair to show himself next time.” It came out as a joke for Seokmin — to which he laughed at — but for Mingyu, he was sarcastically complaining about it to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            For the next couple of weeks, Mingyu actually continued leaving flowers on Seokmin’s door along with a different note every night. The flowers differ every single time as he tried to explain on the night he decided to continue the gesture by writing, “ _I do not know what kind of flower you really like so I’m trying to give you all of them_  — _well, the ones that I could get a hold of, anyway :)_ ” on the note. Fortunately, Seokmin never actually caught Mingyu trying to leave those surprises by his door, nor did Seokmin try to catch him. And on every following morning that Seokmin sees them, the first thing that he would do is to show them to Mingyu, beaming. Of course, Mingyu would support him usually but deep inside, he’s just really glad what he is doing is making Seokmin this happy. Though he also hopes Seokmin knows Mingyu is the one behind them. But then again, Mingyu is still feeling a little cowardly because he is scared Seokmin would not like him back.

 

            Besides the main goal of making Seokmin happy and letting him know that he is being liked and sought after, what motivates Mingyu to continue doing it also is that Seokmin does not expect. It has been going on for almost three weeks now and every morning, he would still have that surprised and deeply flattered look on his face, as if the other flowers given to him daily were not enough of a clue that they would be coming to his door regularly (well, until the coward actually does grow a pair and try to give them to Seokmin personally). It is like it’s very hard for Seokmin to believe that someone would go out of their way just to make him happy, like it does not usually happen for him.

 

 _Who and where are his ex-boyfriends? Them and I need to have a serious talk._ Mingyu thought to himself one night while putting down a red rose and a note that said, “ _If I had a rose for every time I think of you, I would be walking through my garden forever.”_

 

            It was a very late Friday night again — or very early Saturday morning, exactly three weeks after he started the whole flower-and-note surprise thing. Satisfied with the flower that he is currently giving, he knows how much Seokmin will appreciate this one; Mingyu was actually out with him after work. They tried this new restaurant that opened downtown and conveniently, while they were having one of their usually light and happy conversations, Seokmin mentioned how the whole thing with his “unknown guy friend” — “your _secret_ admirer”, Mingyu interjected — giving him different kinds and colors of flowers every single day reminds Seokmin of his grandparents and how, up until now, his granddad would give his granny a single stem of red rose on every occasion, no matter how small that occasion is. Seokmin said how much he really admired that gesture even from a young age.

 

            If Mingyu is being honest, he has put off leaving a red rose for later, hoping and waiting for a better opportunity or time when he can make Seokmin even happier; and he thought he could not get a better chance than this, after hearing Seokmin’s grandparents’ sweet story.

 

            So here he is now, leaving the most bloomed and reddest rose that he could find (in fact, he waited until 2am to drive to the market in hunt for that rose because that is the time when the trucks with fresh goods arrive). He’s really happy with himself tonight and can’t wait for Seokmin to see it in the morning; then Seokmin would show him the flower and he would pretend to be surprised like Seokmin is. In fact, Mingyu was so happy he did not notice someone standing behind him. And when he got up to go back to his apartment door, he stopped short, coming nearly face-to-face with Seokmin.

 

            “It was you?” Seokmin asked him with an unreadable face.

 

            Mingyu’s mind raced of all the things he could possibly say. Should he lie his butt off and tell him he was just doing a favor for a friend? That his “friend” is too shy to approach him himself? Or should he just tell him the truth and explain why he did not just give those flowers directly to Seokmin? That would be the modest thing to do but it sounded less appealing considering how a.) he was taken by surprise, b.) he’s not yet ready and c.) if Seokmin shows the first sign of disappointment that it was Mingyu all along, Mingyu _knows_ he could not take the pain. So instead he chose to do the former.

 

            Plastering a smile on his face and doing a noncommittal shrug, he said, “This is going to sound awkward but um, I have a _friend_ ,” his voice cracked at the word, “who really likes you. He is one of my colleagues and he saw you with me one time and immediately started having a crush on you. But the thing is he’s shy so he asked me to help him out. And, well, since I know that he is a very nice guy and would never intentionally hurt you, I figured why not?”

 

            “Really?” This time, to Mingyu’s relief, Seokmin’s lips sported a barely-there smile. “What is his name?”

 

            Mingyu said the first name that popped into his mind. “Soonyoung!” Inwardly, he cringed? Where did that come from? Who the hell is Soonyoung? But anyway, to make sure to erase any more doubt on Seokmin’s mind, he added, “He is a very nice guy — in fact, he was the one who got me the job in the first place — and I promised I would make sure that you would never find out about me helping him before he actually confesses to you instead and I would hate to disappoint him so please, forget that you saw me?” He tried on the cutest, most adorable begging puppy-dog face ever.

 

            Trying his best to be immune to it, Seokmin smirked before saying, “How about I make us a deal? Help me to return notes of my own to Soonyoung and I will tell him to actually thank you because you got me to promise that I would have dinner with him some time.” He finished off with a wink.

 

            Mingyu knows that he should be feeling completely relieved that Seokmin bought his lie but honestly, he felt somehow sad and disappointed. Sad because now Seokmin thinks about a different guy when the one he should be thinking about, the one Mingyu wants him to only think about, is him; his now close friend and neighbor. And disappointed at himself because the chance of having to tell Seokmin the truth stared at him right in the face and yet he let it slip away.

 

            He looked back up at Seokmin’s hopeful and waiting face, and as sad as it makes him, he would still take the deal. Whatever makes Seokmin happy is what matters to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Another month passed after Seokmin caught Mingyu “doing a favor for Soonyoung”. Things have been back to… normal. This time though, Mingyu is more determined not to slip up. Especially now that Mingyu has to create a different and entirely made-up person and also avoid getting caught by Seokmin (yes, he still continued the daily flowers though personally giving them to Seokmin this time but since after Seokmin asked him to pass a note to Soonyoung that says, “ _I actually_ love _red roses, they’re my favorite so thank you very much for that, Soonyoung <3,” _Mingyu has been getting him the same flower ever since).

 

            After reading Seokmin’s notes, he would initially feel thrilled and his heart beat would fail to slow down but then he would also usually remember that, technically, they are not for him but for “Soonyoung”. During the times that he would be tempted to tell the truth, two things would stop him: one is his fear of having his feelings unreciprocated and second is having Seokmin mad at him for lying.

 

            Today, after having an early jog together Saturday morning, the duo chilled down on Mingyu’s apartment. They made and ate breakfast on his kitchen and in one of those usual conversations of theirs, Seokmin shared, “Hey Gyu, you want to know what my guilty pleasure is?”

 

            “Hell yeah.” Mingyu immediately replied.

 

            Seokmin laughed at himself first before saying, “I dance and sing wildly to _Smile Flower_.” He continued to laugh, making Mingyu join in. “Oh yes, I remember that.”

 

            All of a sudden, much to Mingyu’s confusion, Seokmin stopped laughing and just smiled. “You remember what, exactly?”

 

            Realizing that Seokmin does not actually know Mingyu was watching him dance to a ballad as if it was a rock song on his first night at the apartment about a month ago, he bit back a curse. Another slip-up on his part. “It’s just uh… Well I saw that first night, your door was open so, I saw you, um… dancing to that song.” He stuttered. Much to Mingyu’s relief, Seokmin only laughed at his discomfort. “Oh God, that must have been so embarrassing if I actually did see you!”

 

 

            Later that night, Mingyu decided to leave the usual red rose and a note that said, “ _I can smile because we’re together, I can cry because it’s you. Love, Soonyoung x”_ Smiling to himself, he can just imagine Seokmin smiling and laughing after reading the note. So, when he got to his bed, he slept hoping that Seokmin’s daily knocks would wake him up sooner.

 

            And they did. He woke up, instantly smiling. When he opened the door, he cheerfully greeted Seokmin, “Good morning, Seokmin-ah!” Seokmin greeted him back with a smile and a glint in his bright eyes and said, “Tell Soonyoung thanks for the rose, as usual” before walking away with a little bounce on every step.

 

            Chuckling at Seokmin’s bubbliness, Mingyu asked back, “What, no note of reply this time?” Stopping at his tracks, Seokmin walked back to him and said, “Here’s my reply.” He grabbed Mingyu’s face with both hands, got on his tiptoes and in an instant their lips met. Mingyu was surprised at first but when his initial shock died down, he closed his eyes and brought his hands to cup Seokmin’s face and pull him closer. Too soon, Seokmin pulled away, though appearing slightly out of breath.

 

            “That is my reply to ‘Soonyoung’. Or Mingyu. Or whatever name he goes by.”

 

            Mingyu’s eyes widened. “How did you know it was all me?”

 

            Seokmin smirked. “Well, first I actually caught you at my door. And while I still believed your “Soonyoung” story, doubts did not leave my mind. And then,” Seokmin’s face looked teasing this time, “I told only you yesterday and no one else about my guilty pleasure to the song Smile Flower and _coincidentally_ , a note from ‘Soonyoung’ appeared at my door this morning that is also the lyrics of Smile Flower. Hmm, I wonder how that happened…”

 

            Mingyu thought he would instantly reprimand himself of this stupid, simple mistake but none came in his head. In fact, he was happy Seokmin already knows. It felt _such_ a relief to be out with it. Plus, Seokmin kissed him for it! Seokmin freaking kissed him!

 

            He gave out a chuckle. “You’re not mad that I lied?”

 

            Seokmin shook him head, still smiling at him. “Not at all. I mean if I’m being honest, all along I was kind of hoping it was you. I remember being disappointed when you told me it was “Soonyoung” and not you. Thank God you slipped up or else I wouldn’t have known.”

 

            Mingyu nodded, smiling. “Thank God I did.” And then, Seokmin’s eyes adapted a new glint of amusement.

 

            “What is it?” Mingyu anxiously asked him.

 

            With a smirk, Seokmin said, “There’s also this one thing… I remember telling you the story of my grandparents and their super sweet red rose habit. While the story is completely true, I told it to you because I was testing you. My doubts of the “secret admirer’s” identity never left my mind back then so I just had to act upon it. I just know that somehow, a red rose would appear at my door the next morning. But then you told a story of some Soonyoung guy, and while I was disappointed, it still felt weird how you would tell my grandparents’ story, which I told you in confidence, to other people. And I know that you’re good at keeping secrets, that’s why it didn’t make sense to me. So I decided to test you again. I told you another secret. Then, last night, I thought that was the perfect time to see for myself whether it really was you and not some random Soonyoung guy. I stayed very late at the lobby and hid myself after seeing you go out at 2am only to come back holding a stem of a rose and a yellow post-it, still blank at the time. I did not follow you upstairs and waited a little longer at the lobby because I did not want you to see me. Besides, I already got my confirmation. So, I opted to surprise you in the morning. But that was a hard feat though; waiting after finding out myself that it really was you. I couldn’t sleep a wink! It took me a long time to erase my smile and actually catch some sleep. And, well, here we are now, back at the scene of the crime and you wearing only boxers again.”

 

            Mingyu silently thanked himself for being stupidly obvious with his actions that Seokmin was able to catch up. He just could not explain how happy he is right now after hearing how Seokmin actually lost sleep because of how happy he is that it was Mingyu all along. His worries were clearly wiped away.

            

            Returning the smirk, Mingyu said, “Well, speaking of Soonyoung, he wants me to ask you something…”

 

            “And what might that be?” Seokmin asked with a smile, playing along.

 

            “Will you go on a date with me?” He replied, dropping the smirk. “Because I want to go out with you for real this time.” In a way of answering, Seokmin teasingly put him hands on the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer for another kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            It has been yet another dull Saturday for Mrs. Greensworth down at the lobby behind the concierge counter. The day is about to end and yet tenants still go in and out of the building, some returning her greetings of a good evening while others seemed too busy to even stop and smile back at her. She’s used to it though because this has been their family’s business for quite a long time now, way back when this place got renovated.

 

            Someone clearing their throat snapped her from her reverie. It was the tenant who moved into the building nine and a half months ago until he chose to move out from the apartment starting this weekend, Lee Seokmin. “Hi Mrs. Greensworth, I’m here to submit my papers and the final rental payment.” With a smile, Mrs. Greensworth accepted the papers and the check.

 

            “Do you need help with carrying all of your things, hun? I can call someone for you if you like…” Ever not forgetting to be friendly with her tenants, and even with the would-be ex-tenants.

 

            Seokmin was quick to refuse. “Oh, no thank you! There’s no need Mrs. Greensworth, really.”

 

            “Alright well, you can still have your room for the next two more weeks as it being part of your payment so you can still stay here while you move out.” She ended with a smile. Every time a tenant moves out under her watch, she feels sad a little because after all, it is not a very big building so she gets a chance to know most of them; the same way she got along with Seokmin and especially with his boyfriend Mingyu, him having stayed here longer than Seokmin ( _well, he’s probably an ex now considering Seokmin is moving out_ , Mrs. Greensworth thinks but she hopes that is not the case though because she likes them together and they remind her of  the younger Mr. Greensworth and her). She does not want to ask about Mingyu because if she is right and they broke up, that would seem very rude.

 

            “Thank you so much, Mrs. Greensworth. Have a nice day!” Seokmin replied, showing his bright smile before turning around. Just then, she saw Mingyu go out of the elevator.

 

            “You ready?” Mrs. Greensworth heard Mingyu ask Seokmin. She pretended to be busy reading Seokmin’s papers but in truth, she was curious. Don’t blame her; it really was a very boring day.

 

            “Yup! Let’s go?” Seokmin replied, sounding happy. “When are we going to move my things though?”

 

            “Later babe, we need to celebrate about it first!” Mingyu replied, chuckling. The next thing that he will say is probably meant to be a secret as he lowered his voice but Mrs. Greensworth heard him still. “And after all, we are only moving your things from across the hall. Some of your clothes were already sitting in my dresser long before I even asked you to move in!”

 

            Well that’s news to Mrs. Greensworth. For as long as she can remember, it has never happened in this building before of two tenants falling in love with each other and eventually sharing a flat together. She was so ecstatic that she was _so_ wrong about them breaking up that she could not help congratulating them. “You’re moving in together? Congratulations! It really is something worth celebrating!”

 

            Both a little taken by surprise but utterly too happy to even bother about someone else eavesdropping, they both laughed and thanked her. “Thank you so much, Maura! We are actually celebrating our sixth month of being together too!” Mingyu informed her with a wink.

 

            “I’m so happy for you both, darlings!” Maura told them, beaming.

 

            “Thanks again, and we really like to stay and chat but we have a hotel reservation to get to.” Mingyu told her, Seokmin nodding in agreement.

 

            “Oh please, please! Don’t let me keep you on your wonderful night. Enjoy!” She told the couple. After quick goodbyes, the two made their way out of the building, but Mrs. Greensworth said something to Mingyu who held back a little to listen while Seokmin waited outside for the valet. “Hey, Mingyu, when are you going to pop the question, eh, son?”

 

            Smiling, Mingyu brought something out of his coat pocket and held it up for her to see; a smell velvet ring box.

 

            “Tonight, maybe?” He said with a playful wink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
